Why, Jack?
by ChocolateChipCookie25
Summary: This is a one shot, that I think should have taken place in AWE. After Elizabeth is voted Pirate King by Jack, she goes to his cabin to ask him why he voted for her.


He voted her Pirate King. Tomorrow at dawn, they would go to war against Davy Jones and the East India Trading Company. A lot was at stake. Why did Jack vote for her, Elizabeth, to be the King? Why didn't he just vote for himself? He agreed that they needed to fight for their freedom, and since she was the only one in that room on his side, it seemed, he had no choice. When Elizabeth had declared that they were going to war, Jack had smiled at her, like he was proud of her. She didn't really get a chance to talk to him much, since they rescued him from the locker. Of course, he didn't really seem to want to be around her much. Who could blame him? She did send him to his death, after all.

Elizabeth walked around Jack's cabin on the Pearl, waiting for him to come in. She needed to talk to him. Find out about Will's whereabouts. Why wasn't he at the Cove? Everyone else was preparing for the big battle, and Elizabeth gave Tai Huaing orders to make sure that everything was ready. So much had happened to her since she met the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow. He was like her guardian angel. One minute he was saving her from a watery grave, the next he was helping Will to save her from the clutches of Barbossa and the cursed pirates, one minute, he was abandoning his ship to a sea beast, and ordering her and the others into the long boat, and then he had voted her King. It seemed like Jack was always rescuing her, and she was always putting him down, and luring him to his death. This made Elizabeth feel guilty. She owed Jack so much for everything he's done for her. She had hoped that by saving him from the locker, they would be square. Things weren't square between them. Far from. Elizabeth was starting to get tired of waiting, and was about to go search for Jack, when he walked in, shocked to see her.

"Hello, Jack."

"King Swann. To what do I owe the pleasure of your charming company?"

"I came to talk. I need to know some things, Jack."

Jack nodded his head, and went to sit at his desk. He figured what she was going to ask. He knew that she would seek him out to ask him.

"Why? Why did you vote for me?"

"Had to. None of those other bloody mutineers were going to agree to me plan. You were the only one. So I voted for you. Politics is all. Nothing more."

Elizabeth looked a little bit disappointed. She was hoping it was more than that. Like his way of saying he forgave her. But no, of course not. He's a pirate. Pirates don't forgive. Do they? Well, Jack was an exception. You didn't know what he was thinking. Whether he was angry or not.

"Jack, I'm sorry. I thought I was doing the right thing-"

"The right thing, luv?"

Jack stood up and sauntered towards Elizabeth, causing her to back up, nervously. She knew that Jack would never hurt her, but she was still a little uneasy. Jack had waited ten long years to get revenge against the man who left him on an island and took off with his ship. What would he do to someone who chained him to the mast of his ship about to be devoured by a sea monster? The thought made her slightly nauseous.

"What exactly be the right thing, dearie? Kissing a man who is not your fiance? Chaining said man to the mast of his ship, betraying his trust? Telling the man you're not sorry, and leaving him to a very gruesome fate? Is that what you mean by the right thing?"

Elizabeth was on the verge of tears, but forced them to stay inside. She would not break. She needed to be strong. Pirates don't cry, right?

"I came back for you, Jack. I came to rescue you, because I was sorry. I am sorry. I had hoped that by coming back for you, everything would be all right. I wasn't ready to die, Jack, and I couldn't let the man I love die, either. It was your debt, not ours. I'm still sorry, though."

Jack nodded his head in understanding. Truth was, he wasn't really mad at her, but it had been so awful in the locker, that he couldn't bring himself to be all sunshine and rainbows when he saw her again. Elizabeth was a constant reminder of the locker.

"How would you have felt, Elizabeth? Say said terrible beastie had been after you. Eh? How would you have felt if I had kissed you and forced you to go down with the ship?"

"Well, Jack, I have to say, I would feel terrible."

"Thought so."

"But I would forgive you, for I would understand your reasons."

"Never said I didn't forgive you. You are a pirate, Captain Swann. You done what was right by you. We're partners now. You really want to make it up to me? I know what you can do. I need to get over to the Flying Dutchman."

Elizabeth arched an eyebrow in confusion.

"Why?"

"That's where Will is at this very moment. While you were aboard the Empress, me and the whelp came to an understanding, as it were. He knew that he had a choice to make. If he stabbed the heart of Davy Jones, then he would become the new captain ferrying souls, and would save his father from his debt. But, if he did that, then he would lose you. The boy still loves you, Elizabeth, but he thinks you know longer share the same feelings. I made a deal with him. He would lead Beckett and his men to the Cove, where we would all be waiting, and I would stab the heart and become the new Captain, and free his father, and you two could live happily, blah blah blah. Eh? I need you, as King, to make a trade, luv. Before we go into battle, we need to parlay. You will exchange me for Will, then that way, the two of you will be together, and I can get to the heart."

"So, this is all the plan? You're not lying, are you, Jack?"

"I promise this time. I swear on the Pearl. This way everybody gets what they want. You and Will will have each other again, Jones will get killed, Bootstrap will be freed from his debt, and I will gain immortality. Also, that bloody Barbossa will have the Pearl once I become the new captain of the Dutchman. Everybody wins."

Elizabeth nodded her head in understanding.

"Do you think Will is all right?"

"I know he is, darling. I gave him me compass. What Beckett wants most in this world is for me and the rest of us pirates dead. It will point to Shipwreck Cove, and when Will holds it, it will point to you."

Elizabeth smiled at this. She was glad that Jack and Will seemed to be on the same page for once. They had both betrayed each other, but they have both also helped each other.

"Thank you, Jack."

"No need for thanks. I want to live forever, and have no desire to go back to the locker."

"I really am sorry, Jack."

"I know you are. It happened, it's done, let's move forward, aye?"

"Aye."

"Good. Well, we better get what little rest we can, eh?"

"You are right. Good night, Jack."

"Good night, luv."

THE END


End file.
